User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 5
ok, well do you need any items particularly? 21:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not any that you have unless you have totemic animals. Clicks to my soundtrack would be nice. ill give you ten clicks and send me the bowman i used to have a totemic turtle but someone ordered one 21:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I sent the bowmen click my soundtrack please. WHY WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GO AND BLOCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Collector1 he blocks his friends so that he can do a block click that way he can get more items for his store 21:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Chill man I want my friendslist to stay short if you ever want to buy something I will unblock you. clicks i need 5 clicks on my gated garden mod and i'll click your soundtrack, oK??? THANKS!!! 00:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) sig as SSgtGriffin and Streetracer i wanna know how you make those sigs. 01:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I can help you... you should already know how, causei used the same principles as your sig. you just need a few modifications, thats all. 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) its a good thing i arcived my sig before doing this. 14:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i know what you should do just give me the code in Tags. 14:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :What isn't your sig the same kind as theirs? IDK? 15:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) (the N logo says ow when moused over) :It is...just modify a few attributes such as color and stuff. How do you change Signatures? how do you change signatures?! i tried yestreday but i failed :/ 15:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Change signatures? no like change the colors and stuff like you did to mine 15:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) you think you have a lot of clicks how many clicks do you have on your sound track I have 5633 joeman was even on the top ten once with 500 C' -- 15:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I had 165 but MLN moved it down to 11...now I'm at 60. ::that happens when you edit your soundtrack so if you want lots of clicks on it do not edit it-- 15:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh OK click it please tell me what you think. I like it-- 15:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature change my signature to black and green. Green Text Black Background 15:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later I will have time right now I am busy. ok, on my mln page i got a trade module give me 5 bowman for 50 tires 15:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i can change it for you. do you want dark green or a brighter green?? 17:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Brighter green please 17:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, i'll try to change it. please wait.... 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks by the way do you need any rough rubys or rough saphires or rough diamond if yes ill mail you them! 18:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) diamond can i buy a diamond from you?? 17:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and you wanted a sapphire from joeman I will sell you both for 10 clicks. ok, THANKS!!! do you want me to click your soundtrack?? 17:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please I have 398 clicks from other orders I am aiming for top 10!!! nice!! 17:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i still need 3 sappires and 5 rubies to make the seal of the p.o.s. if you have any, could i buy them?? 17:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you CAN! But I only have 3 rubies so I can't sell you all 5. That will be 30 clicks to my soundtrack! OK!! Thanks!! 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC)